User talk:Ducksoup
Can you tell me why File:U1.jpg and File:Trigodsbw.jpg were deleted? You said they violated Wikia's ToU. What was the violation? They're paintings, were posted with permission of the artist, and the nipples were all censored/covered. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there! In the first, there is visible nipple. And in both, a subject was obviously underage, which is something Wikia has a very low tolerance for. Ducksoup (talk) 18:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :::First, what do you mean by "underage?" Those are paintings, not photos. There's no way to determine the age of a character in a painting. :::Second, I know some of the models personally. U1 is Princess Unicornia aka Lorien Loveshade who's also edited this wiki. She has her own website at http://lorien.loveshade.org. I know she was over 18 when that painting was done. :::The man who modeled for the second painting is one of my relatives. He was over 30 when that was painted. I asked him and he told me the woman who modeled for the one on his right was 18 or 19 and the one on his left was in her mid 20s. :::Third, does Wikia have a policy against posting paintings of people who are underage? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I am Lorien Loveshade alias Princess Unicornia. That painting was made when I was 20 or 21 years old. By your saying I'm "obviously underage" I don't know if you're implying that in the painting my breasts are too small for an adult or that I look childish. Either way I resent your implications. I do not consider it acceptable for Wikia staff to make judgmental comments about women's bodies, That's something I have very low tolerance for. ::::I like Miley and many other women and men am working to change the perception of men's chests being acceptable while women's chests are not. That distinction is artificial and sexist. It was created in America in the 20th century as part of the suppression of women. ::::I also wrote an article about nudism that's been used as a source by Wikihow, Wikipedia, and other websites. "Is Nudism OK for Children, Preteens, Teens and Adults?" is at http://lorien.loveshade.org/opinions/nudism.html[[User:Princess Unicornia|Princess Unicornia]] (talk) 04:45, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey there. In my judgment, the person depicted in that painting looks too young. I appreciate your opinions on nudism and nudity, but they're not in step with Wikia policy, and that's unfortunately the long and short of this issue. Ducksoup (talk) 01:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You don't get it, do you? This isn't just about Wikia's sexism in saying a man's chest is OK but a woman's in pornography. This is about you insulting a woman's appearance. Lorien deserves an apology. Maybe because you're a man you don't understand that. I'm bringing this to Sannse's attention. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse#Wikia_Staff_Insulting_a_woman_user's_body Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Restoration I asked Sannse to check and make sure I did the restoration right. I really don't want to get in trouble. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC)